bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing Like A Good Spar
From an isolated forest, the shaking of the earth was felt. Monsters of different appearances was all over the place. One certain monster stands out from the rest, holding a huge sword on his back, this monster was different as he didn't appear frightening at all. The monster started to punch through each and every other monster his eyes set on. "Now this is BOOOORING!" Complained the monster just as he had a Menos Grande fall on its knees before he punched a hole on its huge mask. "Oh? What's this?" A blonde haired man wondered, listening to all the commotion that was going on, he decided to walk nice and easily to the area which he heard the large sound in." My, my. Someone can cause this noise? I think I could learn from this guy? Hahaha." The man walked, with his own pace. Nearing a large forest, he saw a big explosion, and sighted in awe." Oh? Is this really all the doing of one person? Seems to me he's a guy who can cause a ruckus. Let's check it out!" He said happily, charging into the forest without second-thoughts. As the man neared his radar-like senses, the monster, better known as Katashi Michi, quickly had his attention on the blonde-haired man. "Ohhhhhhh.... I have a visitor eh?" Quickly, he walked towards the source of reiatsu. Aiming to confront the man, his reiatsu impulse became steady and not as impulsing like before. " He's found me already? Well it doesn't waste time at the least." Using Flash Step combined with his lithe frame, Shiju easily leaped onto a large tree he found, keeping himself concealed from view and lowering his spiritual energy, he wanted to see what his opponent could really do. "Uhmm.. You wouldn't mind saying hello, would you?" At Shiju's back was Katashi, resting his palm at his shoulder. He faced the man with a smile, not wanting any hostility to occur. "You just dropped by at the most peaceful place at earth... Please enjoy your stay..." " You got me already? Wow. Oh well, hey there. I'm Shiju Shūdō. I'm just wandering around here and there. You know, like a scholar of sorts? Now. Who are you? You seem to be quite strong to cause all this ruckus!" Shiju asked with a casual smile on his face, as he usually would have. "For a new guy I barely know... You seem to have a lot of questions..." Said Katashi, managing to giggle from his statement. From a simple touch on the shoulder, Katashi noticed how much strength this guy holds. "But I can't deny the power within you is not bad at all..." " Hahaha. Thanks. Now, you didn't answer my question. Do you have a name? Or are you an anonymous? Haha." Shiju asked, slightly moving backward as the man had crept up on him unexpectedly. "Katashi Michi! Former 11th division captain, now an aimless wanderer! Nice to meet you...uhmm what is it again?" Scratching his head, Katashi surely is someone who easily forgets things. " Forgot Already? Hahaha." Shiju told him, replying." It's Shiju. So anyways. Former 11th Division Captain eh? Hahaha. Must've been before my time. Cause I never saw you, Captain Michi-san!" Shiju said in a comical manner, laughing as he said it.L Laughing along with Shiju, he removed his palm on Shiju's shoulder. "You know... I think we're gonna get along...Don't you think? Yeah... Was the first 11th division captain... you should have seen the old captain commander when he was young... " " Yeah. We're sure to get along Michi-San! And the captain-commander, young!? Wow. Must have been a sight to see. That old man, and young huh? You're very lucky Michi-San!" Shiju said in a cheerful tone, folding his arms and saying." So what are you even doing out here?" "Just an old-fashioned shinigami exercise which had grown boring over the past years...." Katashi sighed just after his statement, having to do nothing is indeed boring for someone like him. A light bulb then appeared right above his head which lighted in sign of an idea. "Heeeeey..... Shiju, right? How about a good-ol sparring session with me? That ought to ease the boring atmosphere we are having... don't ya think?" He said, before punching Shiju's left upper arm as he always does to those he gets close with or familiar with, doesn't really matter to him. Slightly staggered from the male's strength he regained his balance, smiling he replied." Sure thing. How about starting with a little lesson of hide and seek?" Shiju asked, using flash step at that very moment, retreating into the background of the forest, melding in with the surrounding environment, he became nothing more than a forest's ghost. "Hmm... actually I'm not pretty good at that game... very well.." Slowing having his hand grip the handle of his oversized blade, he raised it up in the air while a moment of silence occured. Concentrating but small part of his reiatsu at one single point inside his blade, he stabbed it on the ground and released it all at once. The energy released in the ground would then rise up all at once, having every piece of land and trees to levitate with it. " Wow. He can do so much with one slash?" Shiju immediately moved from his hiding spot, leaping upwards with flash step, he nonchalantly hung off a branch from the tree that Katashi was standing on." Now, now Michi-San. That's no fun is it?" Shiju said, drawing his blade effortlessly, even when hanging upside down and without any motion at all, seemingly slicing through the thick branches of the tree without any effort, causing them to fall and allowing Shiju to escape while the branches fell over Katashi, attempting to crush him where he stood. Returning his blade to where it belong before, Katashi turned his attention to the branches of trees above him, widening his eye out of sheer surprise. However, his expression quickly phased back to its cheerful demeanor, even managing to smile as he moved away from danger but the sooner got away, the sooner he found Shiju with him apparently *walking* beside Shiju. " Oh wow. This is unfair ain't it?" Shiju said to Katashi comically, drawing effortlessly and attempting to strike Katashi with a barrage of swift slices all while revolving around him using flash step, making it near impossible to discern which of the many swords was real. Backing away, he stomped his right foot on the ground, causing a chunk of rock to rise up to block Shiju's assaults. "Not bad.. not bad... but your gonna have to try a tad bit more.." " Wow you're nearly as good as the guy I trained under." Shiju said, dodging the rocks and landing softly on one of them, the surrounding forest was annihilated, as Shiju's blade was still in his sheath, due to his amazing skill in Iaido, his arm momentarily twitched before this destruction had incurred." So? Is this hard enough?" Suddenly Shiju's arm motioned towards his blade, chanting." Gurenoka." He sped near Katashi without any hesitation, appearing at his side without any effort whatsoever, he was about to draw his blade. Reacting just as fast as Shiju's actions, Katashi moved with the speed that would make it seem that the world had stopped revolving. He moved to his side, his expression turning into one of those comical emotionless ones as he stretched his leg forward at the right moment Shiju's own legs came near. Using acrobatic skill to flip a distance away, Shiju panted lightly, as he moved to the ground below." He's very strong. Is this really a spar?" Releasing a wave of spiritual energy, Shiju observed his opponent, attempting to discern his wild movements. Having hold of his blade, Katashi spun the blade upward, only to strike down on the ground. He hopped twice and began stretching his limbs. "Ok... Shall we start?" " So basically you're saying all of that was nothing? Well. It's good to freshen up once in a while." Shiju immediately noticed massive power from this man, and carefully used a side-stepping maneuvre to approach him, all while his sword was drawn." Perhaps it's nearly time for me to use Yuengiri." He thought while doing so. Leaving his blade behind, he clutched his fist while forming somekind of martial arts stance. "Its not everyday I meet people like you... Let's not take this too quickly ok? It's fun this way..." Katashi then went into offense, running towards Shiju and disappeared, only to reappear below Shiju with both of his feet aiming for his face. Avoiding the attacks with a breadth of a hair's space left between his head and Katashi's feet, he leaped onto his left, charging his feet at a tree, he leaped off of it, sending himself towards Katashi, he placed his fist above his head, thrusting his arm as he aimed a punch at Katashi's abdomen, hoping to send him flying. Shiju's punch connected but only managed to move Katashi a few inches from where he stood. "Now that is a PUNCH!" He commented, feeling the excitement creeping through his very veins. "For my reply... " Charging his fist, he took a big leap towards Shiju. With his leg pushing the ground backward, he forwarded with his fist aiming at the same area he took a hit. Flipping backward at the moment he was about to strike him, Katashi's punch connected towards the right side of Shiju's abdomen, forcing him to be flown backward. However, barely regaining his balance, he stomped his feet into a tree behind him, bracing himself of impact, the tree itself was torn apart due to this. Using flash step he had disappeared into the environment itself, reappearing in a moment's notice at the right side of Katashi, with his sword drawn and slashing at Katashi's shoulder blade with immense speed. With only a microsecond to react, Katashi moved to face Shiju and tried to counter with a punch but it was too late. His punch could only trade with the damage he would supposely recieve from the blade coming at him. If ever his punch hit, he would be wounded by the slashing motion from Shiju's zanpakuto but he made sure that his punch is one thing noone would dare to take head-on. "'' What's he planning on?" Shiju thought to himself, and in an instant, switched his style to a reverse bladed style for a brief moment, using the opening from the punch, he quickly sliced Katashi's arm, moving backwards, he noted that he was still bruised from Katashi's previous punch and wasn't able to stand with the same posture as he usually did." ''This is harder than I expected." Katashi bled, the ground stained red by the thick liquid coming out from his arm. "That was a bit unexpected... " He smiled gently, showing his sportmanship to his opponent. Jumping up high, he disappeared within the sunlight then reappeared, only to land on the tip of his zanpakuto's hilt with one foot. He kicked the handle with his other foot, causing it to spin upward while he touched the ground with both his hands and pushed himself against it to propel himself in the air, only to have his right arm grip on his spinning blade's handle and forced it to the ground, causing a small shockwave that had small stones to be wiped away. He then did an impressive display of sword handling, having his huge blade spun around him while catching it at the exact moments he had to. For his last act, he did one last spin vertically and pointed the tip of his zanpakuto at Shiju. "Let's go!" He shouted with loads of enthusiasm. " Are you kidding? Wow, this guy's something else." Shiju thought to himself, brandishing his blade once more and facing it towards Katashi, he remarked." Of course!" Actively enjoying this battle, Shiju leaped into the air, gripping a tree branch with his feet, he lept off of it, as he lunged with his blade, aiming for Katashi's weakened arm once again. Category:Ash9876 Category:Lone Black Garuga